Circuito
by StephMidnight
Summary: Ella una cantante, él, su mejor amigo: “Bella, necesitas un novio” “Edward, tienes que ser mi novio” Donde nada es lo que parece, un circuito de mentiras les hará encontrar la verdad en sus corazones. AH/AU
1. Necesitas un novio

**Disclaimer: **

**Crepúsculo -- Meyer. **

**La locura aquí abajo -- yoyito **_**(Ella)**_** y**_ aquella_**, en fin todo un: -Steph-Midnight-**

**

* * *

**

**Circuito**

* * *

**Necesitas un novio**

Enrolló un mechón de su cabello entre los dedos por _enésima _vez. Su manager —sí, porque el intento de ser cantante sin manager no le había funcionado en lo más _mínimo— _ miraba sus papeles, luego a ella, luego a sus papeles, luego a ella, y así sucesivamente hasta desesperarle. _Odiaba _cuando hacía eso.

—Isabella la prensa _exige _conocer a tu novio —dijo con tono neutro.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó.

—Necesitamos _mostrar _a tu novio —repitió.

—Pero no _tengo _novio.

—Pues consíguete uno para el viernes.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bien, ya se que tengo dos historias que actualizar, y sé que prometí que una la actualizaría el dos de junio… pero… pero les explicaré el motivo en la otra cosa, tiene que ver con los exámenes… y si, les apareció una alerta de que actualice **_**amor con derecho**_**, pero es que mi **_**adorado**_** hno borró el capitulo 6, pero ya lo subí y pronto subiré el siguiente…**

**Los capítulos serán así de cortos, y ya los tengo escrito… así que veré cada cuanto posteo pero será en menos de 3 días… Si, lo sé, no confían en mí, nunca quedo bien, pero lo voy a hacer, al menos que me prohíban que entre al PC… y a veces eso es probable… =S igual se lo enviare a mi amiga por si acaso, ¡el capitulo ESTARA! **

**Midnight: **Y ya con esto, la nota de autor(as) se volvió más larga que el mismo capítulo xD Oh bueno, no importa.

Dejando a la pobre Steph con su culpa aparte, que ya le pesa bastante, les diré que hemos llamado entre nosotras (Elianna Cullen incluida) 'Picasso'. Más adelante les diremos porqué =D

En fin. El summary dice todo lo que podemos decir –hasta ahora. El formato, como ya dijo Steph, va a ser siempre así: corto, directo, sencillo. Sin muchas explicaciones ni mucho cuento, porque el fic ya es bastante enredado.

¡Y, hey! ¡Es la primera vez que hablo _yo _con el público! =D ¡Hola! ¡Encantada! ¡Ya me voy!

**¡Gracias G! ¡Has ayudado mucho! ¡Te queremos! =D **

_Tephy XD __**(Ella) **__y Midnight (Aquella)_


	2. ¡Es en serio, es de mentira!

**Disclaimer:**

**Crepúsculo -- Meyer.**

**La locura aquí abajo -- yoyito **_**(Ella)**_** y**_ aquella_**, en fin todo un: -Steph-Midnight-**

**

* * *

**

**Circuito**

* * *

**¡Es en serio, es de mentira! **

—Por favor, por favor, por favor —rogó Bella de rodillas.

—Uno: te ves patética así, y no me agrada; dos: No. Ya te lo dije.

—Edward, _necesito _que seas mi novio. ¡Es en serio, es de mentira! Es por poco, luego se hace el rompimiento oficial… ¡Si quieres te pago!

—Bella —suspiró—, sabes que la respuesta es no. ¿Por qué insistes? ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque eres el novio _perfecto, _y no es que me gustes —hizo una mueca—. ¡No! ¡No me gustas! Pero contigo sería más fácil, después de todo, muchos piensan que ya actuamos _como_ novios…Además eres mi mejor amigo, ¡Se supone que los mejores amigos se ayudan! —Exclamó—. ¡por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! Si no, tendré que ir con Mike, y eso _si que apesta. _

—Eso es chantaje emocional —le reprochó Edward.

—¡Por favor!

Silencio.

—No sabes lo que me cuesta…—murmuró tras una larga pausa—. ¡Tendrás que pagarme! ¡No soy capaz de verte de _esa _forma sin que se me revuelva el estómago!

—Oh, _cállate._

_

* * *

  
_

**¡Hola! **

**Como prometimos aquí está el capítulo! Aquí se aclara un poquito más la trama, quizá el capítulo anterior no fue muy claro. Trata de que Bella es una cantante, su manager le obliga a que tenga un novio y ella se lo pide a Edward… hasta ahí les podemos decir. Eso sí, las actualizaciones serán seguidas, ¡fue muy divertido escribir este fic! **

**Ahora nos despedimos, estamos viendo un peli =D **

**Besos, y los mejores deseos:**

_**Ella **_**y **_Aquella. _


	3. Cumple con tu compromiso

**Disclaimer: **

**Crepúsculo -- Meyer. **

**La locura aquí abajo -- yoyito **_**(Ella)**_** y**_ aquella_**, en fin todo un: -Steph-Midnight-**

**

* * *

**

**Circuito**

* * *

**Cumple con tu compromiso **

Luces. Destellos. Cámaras disparando flashes a mil por hora. Sonrisas hipócritas, patéticas, y fanáticas por doquier. Esto, más que una premiación, era el infierno mismo. ¿Cómo demonios había logrado ella convencerlo de venir? ¡Él estaba en contra de todo eso!

—Edward sonríe a la cámara —murmuró Bella—, se que no estás a gusto, pero esto también es difícil para mí.

Oh, si. Era difícil para ella —siempre había odiado ser el centro de atención—, pero no se comparaba a lo que el estaba pasando.

—Bella, querida —contestó entre dientes, con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro—, no te imaginas cuanto te odio en este momento.

—Sabes que no es así —contestó con una sonrisa.

—_¡Beso!_ —gritó una admiradora— ¡Beso!

—¡Si, beso, beso! —Pronto, toda persona allí (niños, adultos, fans, paparazzis, incluso su manager) se había unido a la petición.

_No_. Esto no podía estar pasando. Ni siquiera en el infierno podrían crear semejante tortura. Imposible, ¡imposible!

—Esto es definitivo, Bella. Juro que te mataré. —masculló entre dientes.

—Preferiría que lo hicieras antes de que tengamos que besarnos —contestó aun sonriente—. Ahora, deja de quejarte, la gente nos mira.

Se acercó a sus labios, mirándolo seria. A ella tampoco le agradaba la idea en lo más mínimo, pero no había mucho más por hacer. Presionaron sus labios un instante —fríos, duros, renuentes— y se separaron en seguida, en medio de los vítores y aplausos de la gente en el lugar.

* * *

**¡Hola! Soy **_**Tephy, **_**no he hablado con Diana porque he estado ocupada ya que mi hermano se graduó, por eso no he actualizado. **

**Ehh... estoy de afán pero quiero agradecer a las personas que han dejado un review, han puesto una alerta o agregado a favoritos, gracias… =D**

**Y si, sé que son cortos pero queríamos aventurar con esto, y los haríamos más largos pero ya los tenemos todos hechos… =S Asì que lo sentimos…**

**Bueno sin más me voy y de nuevo gracias. **


	4. Patético

**Disclaimer: **

**Crepúsculo -- Meyer. **

**La locura aquí abajo -- yoyito **_**(Ella)**_** y**_ aquella_**, en fin todo un: -Steph-Midnight-

* * *

**

**Circuito

* * *

**

**Patético **

—Ten. Te hará bien —musitó la duendecillo entregándole una taza de chocolate caliente—. Para ser mi hermano, no eres nada inteligente ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre salir en plena lluvia, de noche, sin paraguas, abrigo, o siquiera una _camiseta_?! —le reprendió.

—Estaba _escapando _de los paparazzis_, _Alice. Tuve que darle mi camiseta, abrigo y paraguas a un tipo para que se hiciera pasar por mí, ¡incluso tuve que pagarle! Esto se me está saliendo de control… de verdad —suspiró derrotado, hundiéndose un poco más en el mueble de su hermana.

—No lo dices solamente por los paparazzis, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Alice suavemente, echándose a su lado—. Hay algo más, ¿cierto? Tiene que ver con Bella.

La miró, y no pudo sostenerle la mirada. En sus ojos esmeralda, tan parecidos a los suyos propios, había una ternura y comprensión que no estaba listo para enfrentar. Ella sabía, _por supuesto _que sabía, lo conocía mejor que nadie, tal vez mejor que él mismo.

—No sé que voy a hacer, Alice —murmuró, tirando la cabeza entre las manos—. Esto… esto no está bien. Me he acostumbrado demasiado a sentirla cerca, a pasar los brazos por su cintura, a protegerla, a _besarla_… ¡Dios, sus labios…! —Exclamó compungido—. Y ya no es lo mismo, en estos dos meses todo ha cambiado… no la puedo mirar de la misma forma, me tiemblan las rodillas, me pone nervioso ¡Eso es más que ridículo! ¡Es patético!

—Calma, calma —susurró Alice, abrazándolo lo mejor que podía—. Ya verás como todo se arregla. Todo se va a arreglar, hermanito. Lo sé.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno nuevamente gracias por las personas que leen el fic, y bueno, lo siento, se que los capítulos son cortos, pero así es el formato... =S ya terminamos de hacer la historia...**

**Nuevamente, gracias y bueno, chau! **

_**Tephy XD**_

**No hay notita de Midnight, tengo ratito que no hablo con ella y ya era hora de actualizar, asi que... =S Bye! **


	5. ¡Eso era lo que querías!

**Disclaimer: **

**Crepúsculo -- Meyer. **

**La locura aquí abajo -- yoyito **_**(Ella)**_** y**_ aquella_**, en fin todo un: -Steph-Midnight-

* * *

**

**Circuito

* * *

**

**¡Eso era lo que querías! **

Estaba nerviosa. Era obvio. Sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, sus manos inquietas, su mirada esquiva. Algunas veces pensaba que ella era demasiado fácil de leer. Otras, que era un misterio total. Bella siempre encontraba una forma de sorprenderlo, incluso después de todos estos años.

—¿Tienes algo? —preguntó divertido.

—¡No! Digo… eh… Sí. Edward tengo que decirte algo —alzó la mirada, y le pareció que sus orbes verdes brillaban más que de costumbre.

—¿Si, Bella? —musitó con un hilo de voz, nervioso.

—Creo que me he enamorado —confesó, roja como una manzana y sin poder mirarlo a la cara. Él tragó en seco.

—¿Ah si? —preguntó fingiendo indiferencia mientras ojeaba una revista.

—¡Préstame atención, Edward, esto es importante! —exclamó herida.

—Y… ¿de quien? Si se puede saber, claro.

—Eh… ¿te acuerdas de mi guardaespaldas?

Sería decir poco que prácticamente se le salieron los ojos. Sería decir poco que se atragantó con su propio corazón, inconvenientemente alojado en su garganta gracias a los nervios. Sería decir poco que estuvo a punto de lanzar la revista contra la ventana más cercana, y luego tirarse él mismo.

Sería decir poco que se le rompió el corazón.

—¿Jacob? —inquirió con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

—¡No! —Gritó, para después reír nerviosamente—, no. Es… es Emmett.

—¡Genial! ¡Ahora saldrá en la prensa: 'Isabella cambia a su novio por un _oso_'! —espetó con sarcasmo.

—¡Deberías alegrarte! Por fin daremos fin a esto que tanto odias, al fin y al cabo, era esto lo que querías...

—Sí —admitió amargamente—. Esto _era _lo que quería —murmuró mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡¿A que nadie se lo esperaba?! jaja, mentira... **

**Estoy shockeada! no se si ustedes también pero desde el 25 estoy sorprendididididisima, diganme si no, nunca creí que Michael Jackson muriera tannnn pronto, se que tenia que morir pero ¿tan pronto y tan inesperado? y también con la actriz de los ángeles de Charlie, de quien no me sé el nombre... =S Bue... espero que les guste el capitulo... y tengo que aclarar que Edward SI está enamorado de Bella, se acostumbró mucho y ahora esta empezando a sentir nuevos sentimientos, tratamos de describirlos, pero es mejor que aclaremos...=D Awww! a alguien le pico el bichito de los celos! =D**

**Bueno, nos vemos... el proximo capitulo es... muy interesante y crucial en la historia.**

**Nos vemos! cuidense muchisimo!**

_**Tephy XD! **_


	6. Antídoto

**Disclaimer: **

**Crepúsculo -- Meyer. **

**La locura aquí abajo -- yoyito **_**(Ella)**_** y**_ aquella_**, en fin todo un: -Steph-Midnight-

* * *

**

**Circuito

* * *

**

**Antídoto**

Sinceramente, no sabía qué demonios hacía allí, parado estúpidamente en una esquina para no estorbar la sesión de fotos del nuevo álbum de Bella. Si le hubieran preguntado, habría dicho que Bella era su amiga, y que a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Pero, ¿en verdad todo había vuelto a la normalidad?

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Bella le había confesado su amor por Emmett. La prensa comentaba sobre la tensión existente entre ellos, aunque en realidad no había tal cosa. Fingían estar distantes para que cuando Bella finalmente rompiera su "noviazgo", no pareciese algo sorpresivo. Él había estado de acuerdo; había asentido e inclusive sonreído cuando ella le explicó su plan; pero en realidad, desde ese día, quería romper todo lo que tenía a la mano y tirarse por todas las ventanas, todos los precipicios y todos los balcones altos que hubiera en el mundo. Ella no lo sabía, por supuesto. Para Bella, todo era tan normal como siempre.

—Edward me harías un favor, ¿Puedes ir donde el fotógrafo y decirle que me mande el vestuario? —pidió mientras terminaban de retocarle el maquillaje.

Y claro, él haría lo que sea, incluso mataría, si ella se lo pedía.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se hubiera dado cuenta de la chica frente suyo si no hubiera chocado con ella, cayéndose al piso.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó una hermosa rubia.

Asintió cohibido.

—Ella es Rosalie, Edward —añadió Bella. —Rosalie Hale, la modelo, ¿Qué no la reconoces?

Y por un instante, por un breve instante, reconoció en ella la única salida que tenía a su propio infierno.

Ella era su antídoto.

* * *

**Este capítulo es más largo que de costumbre =D**

**¡Lo sentimos! Pensábamos haber actualizado, cuando ninguna de las dos lo hizo... así que se pasó el tiempo.**

**Esperamos que les guste el capitulo y nos vemos pronto. **

_**Tephy XD **_**y**_**Midnight**_


	7. No soy tuya

**Disclaimer: Todo es de Stephenie Meyer, la historia de -Steph-Midnight-

* * *

**

**Circuito

* * *

**

**No soy tuya**

—Eres hermosa —susurró entre su cabello rubio.

Sus labios sabían a miel amarga, a mentiras dulces. Se miraron un momento a los ojos para luego entregarse a un beso fiero, casi rabioso, pero carente de emoción. No eran el uno para el otro, eso lo tenían muy claro; pero eso no evitaba que se siguieran frecuentando.

—No soy tuya —replicó en su cuello.

Sus brazos se estrecharon en torno a su cintura, sus alientos mezclándose, sus pensamientos muy lejos. Actuaban por inercia, por instinto, por gusto o tal vez despecho; ni siquiera ellos mismos sabrían definirlo.

No les importaba.

—Lo sé… Demasiado bien lo sé —murmuró con desaliento, apoyando la cabeza en la hendidura de su cuello.

* * *

**Siento la demora, se me habia pasado el actualizar... =S**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**En el proximo capítulo se entendera más este... :D **


	8. Confesiones frustradas

**Disclaimer: **Todo es de Stephenie Meyer, la historia de –Steph-Midnight-

* * *

**Circuito

* * *

**

**Confesiones frustradas**

—Ya está bien así Jacob, con Emmett es suficiente —le dijo Bella a su otro guardaespaldas cuando entró a la limosina—. ¿Puedes irte adelante, por favor?

—Enseguida, señorita.

—Bella, Jacob; dime Bella —corrigió la chica.

—Bella —aceptó con una sonrisa el muchacho. Ella le respondió el gesto rápidamente antes que se voltease.

Respiró profundo en un intento de calmar sus nervios. Hoy era el día, al fin se lo iba a decir. No más plazos, no más excusas; era hoy o nunca. No sabía si tenía el valor de hacerlo, pero debía hacerlo si no quería pasar otra noche en vela, dando vueltas en la cama a la medianoche mientras practicaba lo que quería decirle, suponiendo sus respuestas y planeando las contestaciones a éstas, imaginando todos los escenarios posibles en los que él y no ella era el valiente que le confesaba su amor, con el sol poniéndose en el horizonte mientras el viento jugaba con su cabello y él la tomaba de la cintura, sellando su eterno de amor con un beso apasionado**(1).** Un viaje de dos horas tendría que bastarle, si no para cumplir sus fantasías épicas, al menos para confesarle lo que sentía y sacarse ese peso del pecho.

Pero antes de que pudiera calmar sus nervios, Emmett habló.

—Y bien Bells —empezó poniéndose cómodo—, ¿Por qué ya no viene Eddie aquí?—preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

A Bella le pareció que ese era el último tema del que quería hablar, pero le siguió la corriente.

—Tiene 'novia' o lo que sea —respondió la joven mientras su acompañante reía estrepitosamente, incrédulo.

—¡¿Eddie?! ¡¿Con novia?! —se carcajeó.

—Sí, se llama Rosalie, Rosalie Hale.

La risa estrepitosa cesó de repente. Emmett volteó la cara hacia la ventana con un gesto muy extraño en su cara normalmente sonriente; parecía casi contrariado.

—Así que... Rosalie, ¿no? —comentó con fingida indiferencia, observando las luces de la ciudad pasar con rapidez frente a sí.

—Si... ¿Sabes? No me cae bien, me parece que guarda algo —reflexionó Bella.

—¿Alguien está celosa? —bromeó Emmett, recuperando su humor de repente en una maniobra evasiva que Bella no notó.

Bella no respondió. No, por supuesto que no estaba celosa; Edward era su amigo y esperaba que este nuevo '_noviazgo_' —pues ni siquiera sabía si llamarle así, dado que era poco lo que él le contaba de ese tema— constituyera para él una mejoría en su estado de ánimo. Los últimos meses lo había visto bastante apagado, casi autómata, haciendo las cosas por inercia. Quería que volviera a ser aquel chico que conoció en la farmacia —buscando un remedio que aliviara el dolor causado por uno de los tantos golpes que se daba por su torpeza— y que con el paso del tiempo se volvió su mejor amigo, apoyándola en todo momento como cuando se volvió una artista. Quería que su amigo regresara, el verdadero; no el que hacía todo a regañadientes por fingir ser su novio, no el autómata autista que le siguió, y tampoco el chico que sólo estaba disponible para Rose. Quería verlo sonreír sinceramente, como antes, cuando sus ojos verdes brillaban rebosantes de vida y alegría, haciéndole creer que el mundo era de ellos y que estarían allí el uno para el otro por siempre.

—¡Oh Dios! Mi hermanita está celosa —afirmó Emmett burlonamente ante su falta de respuesta.

Eso era algo que ella _no_ se esperaba.

Su _hermanita_. El mundo se derrumbaba sobre ella, con todo el peso de sus fantasías ejerciendo presión en su pecho, dificultándole la respiración.

—¿Tu hermanita? —cuestionó Bella con voz estrangulada.

¡¿Cómo que _su hermanita_?! Gritaba Bella es su interior. ¿Qué habían sido entonces todas esas veces en que la abrazaba en forma protectora para escudarla de los paparazzis, todos esos consejos, esos tiernos besos en la frente cuando la veía sufrir; qué había sido todo eso entonces? ¿Qué había sido…?

Pero por supuesto; todo eso había sido solamente un cariño fraternal. Se estrelló contra la realidad de forma brusca y dolorosa, pero era la realidad al fin y al cabo, tenía que afrontarla tarde o temprano. Él no la veía como ella lo veía a él, en sus ojos, Bella era la pequeña chica de pueblo forzada por una casualidad del destino a enfrentarse a un mundo frenético y desconocido.

—Sí. ¡Siempre serás mi hermanita!

Quería llorar, y sólo se le ocurría un hombro sobre el cual quería hacerlo.

_¡Edward, ¿dónde estás?!_

_

* * *

  
_

**(1)**¿Qué, que lo sacamos de una telenovela? ¡Nooo! Lo sacamos de todos los clichés existentes; nada más nos faltó el caballo blanco y el castillo al fondo. =D

¡Hola!

¡Mátenme!

Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero decidimos que reescribiríamos los capítulos desde este capítulo y se nos complicó todo. _Midnight_ entró al colegio y estaba demasiado ocupada… entonces, cuando hicimos el capítulo su hermano la llamó y ¡no lo terminamos! ¡Lo siento! Y sé que ella también lo siente… =S

Bueno, espero que me perdonen y ojala que nos veamos pronto.

Cuídense.

**Little Extra: **Esto es lo que pasa cuando estás discutiendo un capítulo por messenger, a eso de las 12 de la noche.

— ¡Oh Dios! Mi hermanita está celosa —afirmó Emmett burlonamente ante su falta de respuesta.

—¿Tu hermanita? —cuestionó Bella.

_Bien_, pensó Bella, _nunca me ha gustado el incesto, pero lo podria intentar..._

—Sí; ¡Siempre serás mi hermanita!

—Entonces seré tu hermanita incestuosa —respondió con una sonrisa ladina. Emmett no supo como contestar a eso, ni mucho menos cómo reaccionar cuando la hasta ahora tímida Bella se le lanzó encima.

—¡¿Pero qué...?! —murmuró Emmett antes de sentir los labios de Bella sobre los suyos propios. Incesto era la palabra correcta, si señor: se sentía tan mal al besarla como si de verdad fuera su propia hermana. ¡Pero que demonios! La chica sabía besar bien.

*****

¿Qué tal? Haha.

Ahora sí, chicas. Se cuidan mucho.

_Steph. _


	9. ¿Chocolate, café o té?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a -Steph-Midnight-

* * *

**Circuito**

* * *

**¿Chocolate, café o té?**

—¡Me quiere como a su hermana! ¡Su _hermana_! —sollozaba Bella, empapando su camisa de lágrimas—. ¡Oh, Edward! ¡¿Qué hago, ah?! ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?!

El viaje de dos horas se redujo a menos de quince minutos cuando la estrella principal empezó a inventar un millón de dolencias para detener el carro. Estaba segura que, con ese estado de ánimo, una rueda de prensa sería lo peor que podría enfrentar. Sus guardaespaldas estaban preocupados, pero apenas intentaron acercarse ella los rechazó con vehemencia. Que no, exclamaba, que ella se iba sola en un taxi y como se atrevieran a seguirla, no sólo iban a perder sus trabajos, sino que les iba a arruinar su futuro hasta que el único empleo que pudieran conseguir fuera el de voltear hamburguesas en McDonald's; y, a pesar de que sabían que ella no era el tipo de persona que cumpliría esa clase de amenazas, no se atrevieron a seguirla.

Una carrera de taxi y un autógrafo después, había aterrizado en el hombro de Edward, sollozando incoherencias y lamentos, lanzando improperios contra la vida, contra Edward, contra Emmett, contra Rosalie, para finalmente arrepentirse y echarse la culpa sobre ella misma, que porqué no hizo las cosas diferentes, que a qué hora se había comportado como su hermana, que ¡¿Qué clase de vida era esa que no merecía la pena vivirla?!

Edward había escuchado pacientemente todo lo que ella le decía, palmeando su espalda de cuando en cuando y llevándole desde pañuelos hasta aromáticas supuestamente calmantes que en realidad no la calmaban nada. Un instinto irracional e impulsivo quería partirle la cara a Emmett por hacerle sufrir así, pero sabía que eso no era una opción. No sólo era un gran amigo suyo y de Alice desde pequeños, sino que en realidad él no había tenido la culpa de nada. Si había entendido bien la cháchara ininteligible que Bella soltaba cada vez que intentaba pedirle una explicación clara, en verdad ella no había alcanzado a confesarle nada. Conocía bien a Emmett, y sabía que él nunca haría algo para herir a alguien a su alrededor. Por supuesto, eso no era lo que parecía en esos momentos, pero él no lo había hecho con intención.

—Cálmate, Bella —rogó—. Veras que pronto se te pasara… Primero es el dolor; luego el arrepentimiento por no decir tus sentimientos; después el rencor, y al final… nada. Sientes como si todo está en su lugar y que era mejor que esa persona no se enterará se tus sentimientos.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó la chica, momentáneamente distraída de su propia pena—, Suena como si te hubiera ocurrido.

Edward hizo un gesto que ella no alcanzó a ver. —No tienes idea —contestó en voz baja—. Pero bueno, dejemos de hablar de eso; estoy seguro que querrás distraerte un poco. ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Café, chocolate, té? ¿Salimos?

* * *

**¿No nos demoramos tanto, cierto? **

**Esperamos su opinión del capítulo =)**

**Por cierto, pronto subiré un one shot de JxA, espero se pasen por el. ^^**

**Cuídense.**

**_Steph_  
**


	10. Tenia que recuperarla

**Disclaimer: Los personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de –Steph-Midnight-. **

**

* * *

Nota: Sabemos que **_**prácticamente **_**no hay diálogo, y también que es bien jodido el leer todo eso. Pero por favor háganlo, si no, el resto de la historia les parece ridícula o sin sentido. **

**

* * *

Circuito

* * *

Tenia que recuperarla  
**

Y así como así, Emmett tenía la tarde libre, algo bastante difícil cuando eres guardaespaldas de una estrella. Todavía no entendía qué demonios había puesto a Bella así, pero él no era chica para entender ni para consolar. De todos modos, estaba seguro de que no había dicho nada que pudiera herirla; tal vez era cierta aquella excusa de que se sentía mal, aunque antes de ese momento en particular, la castaña había tenido una salud de hierro. Comía sus frutas y vegetales todos los días, él se encargaba de que fuera así aunque ella arrugara la nariz ante la coliflor y los fríjoles blancos **(1). **Era su hermanita menor, después de todo; tenía que cuidar de ella, tan despistada y torpe.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza. No, no era una enfermedad. Tenía que ser otra cosa, reflexionó mientras entraba en el centro comercial más cercano, esperando gastar esas inesperadas horas ociosas entre el bullicio de la gente. Había algo en el caminar de la gente que calmaba su usualmente atormentada cabeza, sólo que hoy no eran los recuerdos los que le impedían pensar con claridad. Hoy, tal vez afortunadamente, no era él mismo el centro de sus lamentos y desgracias.

Justo cuando dejaba atrás la fuente en medio del centro comercial, intentando concentrarse en las desgracias ajenas y no las propias, vio entre la gente unos cabellos rubios ondeando libres bajo cierta pañoleta de puntos negros sobre fondo blanco; una pañoleta y unos cabellos rubios que él conocía demasiado bien. Era su disfraz preferido, con gafas de sol enormes y una gabardina pesada que no dejaba ver bien el hermoso contorno de su cuerpo, acostumbrado a pasearse en pasarelas con mucho menos que eso.

Era ella. No podría ser otra más que _ella_. ¿Quién más tendría ese caminar, altivo y elegante, delicado sin ser arrogante? ¿Quién más brillaría con luz propia, aún si intentaba ocultarse? Él la conocía demasiado bien. Conocía la sensación de sus suaves cabellos entre los dedos, lo brillante de sus ojos azules, lo hipnotizante de su sonrisa. Para ella tal vez fuera fácil ocultarse del resto de la gente, pero era _imposible_ que se ocultara de él.

La reconocería en cualquier parte, bajo cualquier nombre y cualquier ropa, porque ella había marcado su vida, y ahora él estaba condenado a seguirla y buscarla desde lejos, a pensar en ella todos los días de su vida, a venerarla desde la distancia.

Todo había comenzado como un juego. Una mirada coqueta, una sonrisa ladina, las mismas que usaba con la mayoría de los hombres sin darle importancia, conquistando sin un propósito real a su recién adquirido guardaespaldas. La diferencia había sido su respuesta. Él la retaba a seguir, le sonreía con sorna y se mofaba de que jamás caería en sus redes, porque él también había sido un conquistador y sabía cómo se movía la seductiva tarántula en su telaraña.

La provocaba, alzando pesas sin camisa mientras ella le daba pedal a la bendita bicicleta que jamás se movería —y aún hoy en día, no le veía la gracia— en el gimnasio. Se metía en la piscina que tenía a su disposición cuando ella estaba cerca. Le sonreía inocentemente, sus hoyuelos haciendo efecto en ella, hablando de cosas normales como el clima mientras hacía flexiones de pecho en el suelo. Jugaba con ella, y por supuesto, ella jugaba con él. Le pedía su opinión sobre diminutos vestidos de baño cuando estaba en el probador, lo invitaba a acercarse cada vez más fingiendo que no le escuchaba, se inclinaba justo cuando él estaba mirando.

Jugaban el uno con el otro.

No debieron haber jugado.

Eventualmente, cayeron en sus propias redes. Ya no era sólo una mirada, era un roce; ya no era una indirecta, era una _directa_; ya no eran sonrisas, eran besos furtivos. Había empezado como una simple atracción, luego un juego, y de pronto, se encontraba pensando en ella todo el día. Contaba los minutos para verla, buscaba su olor entre las almohadas. Y a ella le pasaba lo mismo, lo sabía. Estaba en el tono de su voz cuando le llamaba, pidiéndole que se encontraran en lugares atestados de gente para no ser reconocidos; estaba en sus ojos cuando brillaban al verle, en sus labios ansiosos cuando le besaba. Empezaron siendo guardaespaldas y protegida, pero terminaron siendo algo más que amantes; enamorados. Hubiese sido normal. Podrían haber sido felices. Podrían haberlo sido…

…si ella no hubiese estado comprometida desde el principio.

El susodicho se llamaba Royce, famoso por sus películas épicas, y eran novios públicamente reconocidos desde hacía años. Le encantaba lucirla en la alfombra roja, tomándola de la cintura con un deje posesivo, luciéndola como un trofeo. Era fascinante para ese tipo saberse envidiado por muchos, teniendo a la mujer más hermosa jamás vista como _suya _y de nadie más… aunque en eso último se equivocaba.

Emmett rabiaba cada vez que veía a Royce cerca, quería patearlo hasta no poder más. Quería gritarle todo lo que tenía guardado para decirle. Quería bañarse en su sangre mientras cantaba _feliz navidad _**(2)**. Pero sabía que un escándalo de esa magnitud sería perjudicial para la carrera de Rosalie. Después de todo, la infidelidad no era precisamente bien vista en la farándula, cosa que aprendieron rápidamente cuando cierto paparazzi inescrupuloso mandó fotos indiscretas de ellos dos, amenazando con publicarlas si no recibía una suma de dinero ridículamente alta.

Fue el final. La crisis. Pelearon más de lo que habían peleado nunca, discutiendo el tema una y otra vez. Ella quería que siguieran, a la luz pública; él quería que ella siguiera su vida tal como la llevaba antes de él, que olvidaran todo y no siguieran viéndose. Ella lo odiaba por eso. Y lo odió más que nunca cuando él pago de sus propios ahorros la alta suma que el maldito paparazzi exigía y presentó su carta de renuncia, todo en un mismo día. La miró con la resolución y el dolor pintados en el rostro, hablándole en términos meramente legales mientras sus ojos decían más de lo que jamás saldría de su boca. Había sentido sus ojos azules, duros como zafiros, fijos en su nuca al salir de la habitación, y de su vida, por siempre. Aún podía sentirlos, esa mirada llena de dolor y rabia, de angustia, desespero y rencor. De amor frustrado.

No había podido seguir después de eso. Se tiró a morir por semanas en su cama, añorando su aroma entre las sábanas. No comía, no bebía, y el único signo de vida que mostraba de vez en cuando era el de pegarle a la pared con furia, haciendo temblar las ventanas. Eventualmente sus amigos vinieron a verle, preocupados, y se encontraron con una triste imitación del Emmett que habían conocido hasta ahora. Lo habían sacado a rastras de la cama, obligado a hacer ejercicio —cuando él prácticamente _vivía _en el gimnasio—, y hasta le habían conseguido trabajo como guardaespaldas de una chiquilla famosa y atolondrada de ojos café que le había alegrado la vida con sus torpezas y sonrojos, pero sobre todo, con su sonrisa. Le hacía desear tenerla de hermanita menor oficialmente.

Veía como su razón de existir se alejaba, y aunque realmente no estaba huyendo, a él le parecía que así era. No podía dejarla ir. No otra vez. Necesitaba de ella como necesitaba el oxígeno; necesitaba verla, oírla, tocarla… besarla, sobretodo besarla.

Caminó hacia ella decididamente, acelerando el paso a medida que su corazón batallaba en el pecho. _Tenía _que hablarle. No sabía muy bien qué era lo que le iba a decir en realidad, aunque temas no le faltaban: porqué había terminado con Royce si él se había apartado del camino, era una de esas preguntas que lo mantenían despierto toda la noche. Otra, reciente pero pesada y dolorosa, era la inquietante cuestión de si Edward era realmente tan importante para ella. Si lo seguía amando tanto como él a ella, aunque sonara cursi. Si alguna vez le podría perdonar.

La gente finalmente empezaba a apartarse conforme se acercaba a ella. La veía tan cerca, y sin embargo, la sabía tan lejos. **(3) **Finalmente estuvo a su alcance, y no perdió la oportunidad. Tomó su brazo con tanta delicadeza como podía con el mar de emociones que llevaba dentro haciéndole perder el control de sí mismo.

—Rosalie… —murmuró.

* * *

**(1)** Sacado de Amanecer; a Bella _de verdad _no le gustan la coliflor ni los fríjoles blancos (lo que sea que eso sea).

**(2)** "Basado" en hechos reales. La historia va así: hay cierta chica en el colegio de Midnight que es _algo más que irritante _(z*rra, para ser más exactos). A la susodicha, cierto día, le quitaron el examen porque estaba haciendo copia —algo que hace en _todos _los exámenes; es que, tras de zorra, _bruta_. Cierta amiga de Midnight estaba tan feliz que empezó a cantar _navidad, feliz navidad _mientras terminaba el examen.

**(3) **Cliché, ya lo sabemos. Igual, encajaba :P

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Capítulo largo, eh? Sentimos que sea de este modo, pero tienen que saber de la historia de Emmett y Rose.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, alertos y favoritos.**

**Cuídense mucho.**

**Las queremos, Steph.**


	11. Sí importa

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de –Steph-Midnight-. **

**

* * *

**

Sí importa

* * *

  


—Rosalie —murmuró nuevamente—, tenemos que hablar.

La rubia volteó, sorprendida. Por una mínima fracción de segundo, sus ojos azules volvieron a brillar como antes, como siempre. Pero enseguida se endurecieron como fríos diamantes.

—No —respondió ella

—Rosalie...

—¡Rosalie nada! —espetó furiosamente—. Todo quedó claro cuando decidiste salir por esa maldita puerta.

Emmett miró al piso, sintiendo las punzadas de culpa hundirse en su piel. Pero no, reflexionó sacudiendo la cabeza, no era momento de ceder ante la tristeza. Era momento de hablarle, y no iba a dejarla ir hasta que pudiera hacerlo.

—Si —admitió sombríamente—. Salí por esa maldita puerta. Pero no me fui Rosalie, nunca me fuí —la miró fijamente a los ojos para luego tomar su mano, pálida y temblorosa, y ubicarla justo sobre su galopante corazón.

—Esto siempre fue tuyo —susurró—. Siempre.

—Pues, eso ya no importa. —Y sin más, se volteo para retomar su camino.

Dentro suyo, algo amenazaba con romperse si no corría tras de ella, si la dejaba alejarse una vez más.

—Sí importa —tomó su brazo por segunda vez y la atrajo hacia sí, uniendo sus labios con los suyos.

Ella trató de apartarlo, luchando lo más que podia, pero era en vano; no sólo era Emmett mucho más fuerte que ella, sino que su propia resistencia se iba debilitando ante la dulzura de esos labios que tantas veces había deseado volver a probar.

Poco a poco, se dejó llevar por sus instintos, y por lo que quería. Habia extrañado tanto esos labios; y ahora que los tenía, no lo iba a desaprovechar.

Movían frenéticamente los labios, buscando en esa danza apasionada algo que sólo podían encontrar el úno en el otro. El aire no importaba, los demás no importaban; solo eran ellos dos. Ellos, atrapados en aquella burbuja que siempre los envolvia, apartandolos del mundo exterior.

Era de nuevo como al principio, cuando sólo eran ellos dos escondiéndose de nadie y de todos. Ahora no se escondían, sin embargo, alguien los había encontrado sin siquiera buscar.

Alguien que había estado llorando por uno de ellos apenas horas atrás, y ahora, no podía evitar derramar más lágrimas por su causa.

* * *

**Ya me da miedito aparecerme por acá. He tardado horrores.**

**Chicas (os), lo siento. No daré excusas, porque estan de más. Sé que ustedes saben que todos tenemos una vida, y no siempre estaremos en la página. Pero, aun así, lo siento.**

**No he hablado mucho con Midnight; está entre los preparativos de algo que se le viene el proximo fin de semana, y no está disponible. Aun así, sacó un poco de su preciado tiempo, para hacer este capítulo. **

**Espero que nos entiendan.**

**Cuídense mucho y esperamos que les agrade este capítulo. **

**Pd. El fic se está acabando =D, creo que le faltan unos tres o cuatro capítulos; quizá menos. **

**Steph.  
**


	12. Helado extraespecial

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de –Steph-Midnight-.**

**

* * *

**

**POR FAVOR, LEER ACLARACIÓN AL FINAL. GRACIAS.  
**

* * *

**Helado extra-especial**

Caminar por un centro comercial jamás había sido tan difícil. Sus dos pies izquierdos estaban haciendo un papel protagónico y las gafas oscuras y la pañoleta ridícula que tenía por todo disfraz le incomodaban sobremanera. Pero al menos todas esas pequeñas desgracias le distraían de la desgracia mayor que se cernía sobre ella, aunque estaba lejos de olvidarlo, por supuesto.

—Toma. Doble cono de frambuesa con vainilla y arequipe con frutos del bosque, con chispitas de chocolate por arriba, doble barquillo a la derecha y galleta de chocolate a la izquierda —tomó aire—, ¡Ah si! Y una botella de agua saborizada.

Edward se había dedicado a cumplirle todos los caprichos que pudiera tener, inclusive aquellos de los que no se había dado cuenta, como el helado extra-especial que siempre tomaban antes de que su representante y su entrenador personal le prohibieran terminantemente esos lujos. Era como en los viejos tiempos, cuando no necesitaban hablar para entenderse, cuando sólo necesitaban la presencia del otro. Sentía que otra vez tenía a su amigo de antes, no al novio fingido, no al autómata autista, sino al verdadero, al que haría cualquier cosa por ella y por el cual ella haría cualquier cosa.

—Gracias —respondió con un amago de sonrisa—. Te debo una.

—No hay problema —le sonrió sinceramente—. ¿Quieres que sigamos caminando o…?

—Sí, está bien —dijo—. Pero mejor dame tu brazo; no sea que me caiga con todo y helado de nuevo —hizo una mueca, llevándose el helado a la boca.

Y fue ahí cuando los vio.

El objeto de su adoración y sufrimiento corría detrás de una alta y elegante desconocida como si en eso se le fuera la vida. Antes de que pudiera siquiera procesarlo en su cabeza, la tomó del brazo con suave brusquedad, y tras unas breves palabras, estampó sus labios contra los de ella.

El helado extra-especial por el cual Edward había tenido que aguantar la mala cara del heladero cayó imprevisiblemente en los zapatos de Edward. El susodicho lanzó una sonora queja, "¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!", a lo que Bella sólo supo responder escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho, sacudida por un sollozo.

—¿Qué pasa? Oye, calma, tampoco es tan grave… Es un zapato… O un helado; no importa soportar otros quince minutos la cara del tipo, tranquila… Además, sabes que Alice se está muriendo por remplazarme este par de zapatos… —Bella rió entrecortadamente, aún sollozante. Edward, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, pasó el brazo por sus hombros, y se sentó en unas bancas que apenas ahora había notado.

—Ya, ya… ahora, ¿puedes decirme qué pasó? —preguntó quedito, a lo que siguió como respuesta otro sollozo—. Vale, está bien, no, ya entendí.

Le preocupaba verla así, destrozada de un momento a otro, pero no sabía qué hacer. Sus cambios de humor eran peores que los de una mujer embarazada, y eso era decir poco. Echó la cabeza para atrás, suspirando ante su impotencia, y entonces entendió porqué lloraba: Emmett besaba con pasión a una chica que se le hacía _muy _ conocida. Es más, podría apostar el ir nuevamente a enfrentarse con el heladero encabronado a que era Rosalie; y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Emmett descuidadamente tiró de la pañoleta que la muchacha llevaba, revelando una cascada de cabellos rubios que sólo podían pertenecerle a ella. Sonrió un poco al pensar en que, al fin, uno de los dos había conseguido la felicidad. Ahora faltaba él… pero en el estado en que estaba Bella, dudaba que esa felicidad estuviera a su alcance.

* * *

**Importante:**

Primero que todo, una **aclaración.**

Hace un rato ya (en el lapso de tiempo en el que no hemos actualizado), un mensaje personal llegó a la cuenta, dirigiéndose a Steph. ¿Qué decía? Decía que era una loca maniática (palabras textuales), una inmadura, y una persona infantil. ¿Por qué? Porque no se salía de su cabeza, creando a otra persona que no existía.

Omitiendo la respuesta —bastante colorida y nada amable— de Steph, y luego de Midnight al enterarse, procedemos a la aclaración.

Gente, **somos DOS.**

Midnight EXISTE. Es vecina y mejor amiga de Steph. Hasta el momento solo tenemos un fic en común (circuito). Midnight ayuda en uno en especial (amor con derecho), y tiene un one shot (una mañana normal) con su respectiva traducción a inglés (just an average morning). En lo demás, es beta de Steph.

Es por todo esto que la cuenta se llama _–Steph-midnight- _, ya que en un futuro, se pondrán otros fics de Midnight y otros fics compartidos.

(Sin querer ser groseras ni nada… ¡Por favor! Somos dos personas distintas: eso está el profile, especificando las características de cada una; en cada nota de autor se habla de Steph y de Midnight _por separado_…; es testigo de las veces en que Midnight se aparece en la casa de Steph xD) (Si, sonamos enfadadas, y es porque _estamos _enfadadas. No con ustedes, si no con la chica –ella sabe quien es-)

Si alguna persona se ofende por esto, tranquila, nosotras también estaríamos confundidas. Pero, por favor, al expresarse, háganlo con un poquito más de respeto. Gracias =)

En fin…

* * *

**Hay un punto en el que uno se pregunta: ¿Para que dar más excusas? Ustedes ya se las saben de Pe a Pa*, ¿cierto?**

**Chicas (****os) lo sentimos, en serio; y estamos seguras de que es todo lo que quieren saber. Nada de "se murió mi gatito", nada de "me partí la … (inserte parte del cuerpo aquí)", que afortunadamente son mentiras; nada de "tengo muchas tareas" (aunque no es mentira por parte de Steph. Midnight es MUY vaga, y, **_**nadie**_**, ni siquiera ella, sabe como, le va bien), nada de "no, es que mi computador se jodió"(que tampoco es mentira en el caso de Midnight… ese computador es una aberración, un **_**aborto de mico**_***) ; no.**

**La verdad es que en medio de eso, pudimos haber sacado tiempo y postear un capítulo, aunque sea como los primeros.**

**Lo sentimos, es culpa nuestra, y esperamos que les agrade este capítulo.**

**Cuídense, y nos vemos —ojala que sea pronto—.

* * *

**

***Pe a Pa: Expresión colombiana que significa de la A a la Z, o el equivalente que le tengan en sus países =D**

***aborto de mico: Pequeña broma privada. Un día Midnight la dijo, y Steph no ha podido olvidarla. Cada vez que dicen **_**mico, **_**ella se parte de risa. No pudimos evitar ponerlo.  
**

**-_Steph-Midnight-_**


	13. Realmente te amo

**Disclaimer: **

**Crepúsculo -- Meyer. **

**La locura aquí abajo -- yoyito **_**(Ella)**_** y**_** aquella**_**, en fin todo un: -Steph-Midnight-**

* * *

**Circuito**

**

* * *

**

**Realmente te amo**

Se derrumbó sonoramente sobre el sofá por segunda vez en el día. Los sollozos todavía sacudían su cuerpo, enrojeciéndole los ojos y dificultando su respiración. Edward, como enviado por el cielo, se dirigía hacia ella con una taza de chocolate caliente y una mirada comprensiva, a pesar de que en realidad el muchacho de ojos verdes estaba igual o peor que ella. No era nada lindo saber que la persona que te quita el sueño está llorando por otro.

Ella le sonrió débilmente —tanto como podía con las lágrimas aún trazando surcos en sus mejillas— y aceptó la taza de chocolate con un ronco «Gracias». Él se sentó a su lado y la castaña automáticamente se acurrucó a su lado, como una gata consentida que se acomoda junto a su protector. Estuvo tentada a soltar un suspiro de satisfacción —estar cerca de Edward siempre había tenido un efecto calmante en ella—, pero se detuvo al notar lo que iba a hacer. Nunca entendería porque reaccionaba así al estar con él.

—No deberías ponerte así —le susurró él, acariciando su cabello y de paso interrumpiendo su línea de pensamiento—. Tarde o temprano descubrirás el amor, el _verdadero _amor, porque, sinceramente, creo que lo de Emmett era sólo un capricho.

Bella estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para rebatirle, pero se dio cuenta de que era cierto; lo que "sentía" era algo sumamente superficial. Sacudió la cabeza. Sí, era un capricho, pero dolía horriblemente.

No. Tuvo que reconocer que no era exactamente _Emmett _quien la hacía sentirse así —en el fondo, estaba feliz de verlo… feliz—, sino otra cosa. Algo que había estado molestándola desde hacía tiempo.

Era que no había nadie que la quisiera.

Claro, estaban los fans, pero eso era temporal. Cuando pasara de moda, ella quedaría en el olvido al igual que su música. Y claro, estaban sus amigos, pero ella quería algo más que ese amor fraternal, ella quería… sí, quería un novio. Pero eso era imposible, dado que al parecer nadie iba a quererla, nunca.

—¿Sabes? El día en que alguien me ame, que realmente lo haga, ese día te llamaré.

Una sensación extraña recorrió la espina dorsal de Edward. No sabía exactamente qué era, pero sentía el impulso de hacer algo. Decidió dejarse llevar y tomó el celular de ella. Rápidamente buscó en la lista de contactos su propio número y se lo entregó.

—Entonces hazlo.

Ella lo miró perpleja.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó confundida.

—Llamarme. Dijiste que me llamarías si alguien te amara, hazlo —le explicó. Bella enmudeció ante la intensidad de sus ojos—. Ese día ha llegado, yo te amo, como un hombre a una mujer; realmente te amo.

**FIN**

**

* * *

  
**

**Jeje =D **

**No nos maten, ¿bueno? **

**Por lo menos terminamos este fic antes de que se acabara el año =D …Eso es bueno =D**

**Pues sí gente, hemos terminado con este fic (Steph: Llevo dos jodidos años en Fanfiction . net, ¡y es mi primer fic terminado! ¡¿Pueden ver el grado de mi irresponsabilidad?! [?] ). Ha sido un camino lleno de ilusiones, tristezas, alegrías (?), pero sobretodo, ESPERA. ¡¡Lo sentimos mucho!! Pero, al mismo tiempo, les damos las gracias por haber continuado hasta el final, sabiendo que las decepcionamos al publicar primero cada tres días y al final cada tres meses (o más). **

**Y aunque suene a excusa, la verdad es que **_**sí **_**teníamos todos los capítulos listos, pero vista la insistencia en que eran demasiado cortos, tuvimos que reescribirlos… y no es lo mismo escribir 13 mini-capítulos en un tirón a medianoche que quebrarse la cabeza intentando meterle más cosas. Además somos dos. Dos mentes **_**completamente **_**diferentes, dos vidas que pocas veces tienen momentos libres y de inspiración al mismo tiempo. Por eso y otras cosas, es un milagro que vean ese **«FIN» **de allá arriba. **

**Ahora, tenemos una pregunta… =D **

**Al principio pensamos dejar esto así, como un final abierto. Pero eso jode, lo sabemos. Así que… ¿quieren epílogo? (Ese cuento de la secuela… uh no… no queremos dañar la historia. Además, estamos seguras que verían el final en el 2012… si es que lo ven). **

**Es su decisión.**

**Con mucho cariño y mucha pena,**

**Steph y Midnight.**


	14. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo pertenece a Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

Circuito

* * *

**Epílogo **

En la pantalla del televisor apareció un rostro conocido.

»Ayer pillamos a la súper estrella Bella Swan, con su guapísimo novio Edward Cullen, saliendo de un reconocido club en las afueras de la ciudad —decía la voz en off de una reportera de farándula mientras imágenes de ellos se mostraban en la pantalla—.

—Cariño —exclamó Jasper, un tanto alarmado ante lo acaramelados que se veían en las fotos—, ¿Qué tu hermano no estaba saliendo con Bella sólo de mentira?

—Ah… sí —contestó Alice, concentrada en organizar las cosas de la mudanza—. Es… complicado. ¿No se supone que deberías estar ayudándome en vez de ver televisión, señor Jasper Whitlock? —inquirió con las manos en la cintura.

—Lo siento, señorita esposa —se disculpó sonriente mientras se levantaba a ayudarle—. Es que vi a tu hermano en televisión y me pareció que estaba mucho más… feliz que antes —comentó pensativo.

—De hecho lo está.

—¿Y eso por…?

—¡Jasper! —exclamó con fingida indignación, tirándole un pedazo de icopor* que tenía en las manos— Pareces una vieja chismosa.

—¡Oye! ¡Es mi cuñado después de todo! Además, sólo tengo un poco de curiosidad de la buena—se justificó.

—Es _la envidia _la que es de la buena, Jasper —apuntó, burlona.

—¡En fin! ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano? —insistió, un tanto irritado pero divertido.

Alice le lanzó una mirada suspicaz.

—Tú organiza esto —señaló las cajas a su alrededor— y yo me siento allí —apuntó al sofá en un rincón— para contarte.

—¡Pero son las cajas que te tocan a ti! —reclamó indignado.

—Si, pero tu eres el de la curiosidad _de la buena _—contraatacó. Él rodó los ojos.

—Vale. ¡Y después dices que no me intereso en tu familia! —fue el turno de ella de rodar los ojos, pero sonrió victoriosa.

Fue hasta el sofá y se sentó al estilo indio.

—Érase una vez una chica cantante…—empezó con tono infantil.

—¡Alice!

—Ya, ya. Cálmate, sonríele a la vida_—_sonrió con sorna—. En fin, ¿te acuerdas que hace unos meses fue Edward a mi casa todo deprimido? ¿Y eso fue como a los dos meses de que empezaran a salir de mentiras?—Jasper asintió, impaciente— Pues apenas _hasta ese momento_ fue que descubrió que estaba enamorado de Bella.

—¿Qué no era obvio? —interrumpió el rubio.

—¡Lo sé! — exclamó como si hablaran de lo más obvio del mundo— Pero sigamos. El hecho es que, cuando volvió, Bella le contó que estaba _dizque _ enamorada de Emmett, su guardaespaldas, tú lo conoces, el que parece un oso.

—Es mi compañero de gimnasio, Al —le reprochó—. No hace falta la especificación, y mucho menos lanzar una indirecta de que es mucho más musculoso que yo.

—¿Musculoso? ¡Debería dejar los esteroides! —Jasper le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria; ambos sabían que él no usaba esteroides— _En fin, _eso volvió a mi hermano un autista-autómata-casi-suicida hasta que conoció a Rosalie.

—¡¿La modelo ex novia de Emmett?! —exclamó.

—Sí, la misma. Bueno, tenían una especie de… coqueteo con derechos. Era más bien una especie de "_estoy despechado y tu también, juntémonos" _—apuntó pensativamente—. Estoy segura de que no era en serio. El caso es que Bella se puso algo celosa, así que volcó toda su atención en Emmett y, según tengo entendido, no alcanzó a confesarse cuando él le dijo que la quería como una hermanita.

»Ella se deprimió y toda la cosa, y como era de esperarse, fue a llorar al hombro de Edward. _Mientras _eso estaba pasando, Emmett y Rosalie se arreglaron, como también era de esperarse. Obviamente Edward y Rosalie dejaron de verse, pero sin resentimientos —se encogió de hombros—. Bella vio a Emmett y a Rosalie y se volvió una magdalena instantánea —Jasper hizo un gesto—. Lo sé, yo tampoco le veo el punto. No era más que un capricho y eso _hasta ella lo sabía, _según me contó Edward.

»Bien, el caso es que mi hermanito, siendo como es, se le confesó ese mismo día. No me preguntes cómo hizo ni qué le dijo, por más que intenté no quiso decirme —hizo un puchero—. Bella estaba algo consternada y dejaron de verse un tiempo, durante el cual Edward se deprimió aún más. Llamaba casi todos los días, ¿no te lo había dicho? ¡Estoy segura de haberlo hecho!

—Allie, amor, cuando estoy en la cama con los párpados cerrados, _no te escucho _—ella hizo un puchero.

—En fin, Bella lo citó hace poco. Tampoco quiso decirme qué le dijo, pero el caso es que lo extrañaba y quería intentarlo. Y, como pudiste ver, les ha funcionado. Fin de la historia.

—Pero… ¿hace cuanto salen?

—Hace como unos dos, casi tres meses —respondió levantándose y cogiendo la primera caja que encontró—. Por cierto, amor, vienen más tarde a ayudar.

—Ah —replicó desencantado. Si lo que había visto en las fotos que mostraron en la televisión era cierto, esos dos básicamente no podían despegar la mirada uno del otro. Aquello había _más que funcionado; _ si uno de estos días Bella mostraba su anillo de compromiso no sería ninguna sorpresa. Y si era difícil trabajar junto a Alice, queriendo mimarla todo el tiempo, no quería ni imaginar como estarían esos dos recién ennoviados.

—En realidad es como un circuito, ¿sabes? —comentó Alice, pensativa—. Cada acción tuvo una reacción y, a pesar de que parecía que no iba a resultar, al final todo salió bien.

—Si, bien —concordó—… Muy bien. —_Demasiado bien, _pensó, recordando las fotos. _Joder, no terminaremos de desempacar hoy._

_

* * *

  
_

**Bueno, este es el adiós. *se seca una lágrima imaginaria* ¡Ay! ¡Se terminó! Ya no tengo que decirle a Midnight por el Messenger, ¡hey! Circuito. Baja a mi casa. =( Las extrañaré, chicas. Pero cada final es un nuevo comienzo =) Pronto empezaré una traducción, que es una secuela de un fic de una chica****; la traductora de la primera parte no puede continuar traduciendo; en fin, ojala se pasen por él =) Solo estoy esperando la autorización de la autora para traducirlo =)**

**Muchas gracias, a todos. Gracias por estar con nosotras, por seguirnos en todos los capítulos, sabiendo que nos demorábamos tanto. **

**Midnight también les agradece, no escribió en la nota porque su hermano la llamó para que subiera a su casa y tuvo que hacerlo, pero les manda muchos saludos y un enorme abrazo.**

**Esperamos no haberlas decepcionado con este epílogo; pero no queríamos hacer algo muy romántico =S **

**¡Las quiero! Un beso, Steph.**

* * *

**Para Alessandra: Si, sabemos que la historia va rápido, pero es porque pasan lapsos de tiempo. Gracias por leer.**

**Para María: Se llama tercera persona. Y si crees que no tienen sentido, con todo respeto, no lo leas.**

**Para Clarie: Muchas personas lo entendieron. Si crees que **_**somos pésimas **_**(Somos dos), entonces no podemos hacer nada con respecto a eso. **

**¿****Son la misma persona? Porque es una **_**gran casualidad**_** que las horas en que mandaron los mensajes coincidan. Por favor, la próxima vez da la cara y no te escondas en los reviews anónimos, eres libre de que te guste o no la historia. **


End file.
